only in Alois's dreams
by AliceTrancid
Summary: when Alois is without Claud, he finds his way to the Phantomhive manor, and demands Ciel to play with him, but Ciel had other plans in mind.


Alois had gotten away from Claud somehow and got into a carriage demanding the driver to take

him to the "Phantomhive Manor" immediately, hoping to see his precious Ciel he impatiently sat in the

carriage demanding the driver to go faster, until out the window he saw the manor getting closer and

closer to him. As nervous as he was wondering if Ciel would accept him coming without any warning

at all. As soon as the carriage stopped Alois ran out with the biggest grin on his face, and his arms

spread to the side expecting Ciel to know he was there and open the door before he even got there

and hug him. Or at least that was Alois's expectations. As soon as Alois figured out himself that Ciel

was not coming to the door, him expression darkened, and started stuttering to knock on the

door. Although when he finally got up the courage to knock, before he even could Sebastian opened

the door with an angry yet jealous look on his face and told me "master is waiting for you upstairs,

please see to him immediately!" With the happiest expression on his face, Alois skipped into the

manor and began to act as if he was a 5 year old young girl, Alois had finished his rant with a

short dance, stomping and clapping with canting "Ole~." as the finishing touch of his rant. As he was

done with his rant the began running up the main staircase to get to where Ciel was, although Alois

had no idea to where Ciel might be, As Alois ran to the second floor he began contemplating on

where his precious Ciel is hiding, the first place that came into Alois's mind was his office, Alois had

checked there but no luck, next the parlor room, no luck there either, the final place that came into

Alois's perverted, corrupted mind was of course the bedroom... (no surprise there.) As Alois was

running toward the bedroom with a happy and excited expression on his face, he was running for

what seemed like forever down a long seemingly endless hallway, after about 15 minuets of running

Alois had found a door about 20 feet away from him, Alois stopped in his tracks and closed his eyes

and ran one of his perverted thoughts through his head hoping that Ciel was behind this door, and

began walked toward the door out of breath and tired, his hands shaking, approaching the door

opened the door slowly to give himself some suspense, but when he opened the door only own

candlelight was lite next to the door Alois couldn't see a thing, the only thing he could see was the

bed, Alois had picked up the candle and walked toward the bed Alois noticed that there was

something in the bed, he was to curious and began walking over toward the side of the bed that the

object was on and when he noticed that it was breathing and came down to the bed side putting the

candle light in front of him to see that it was Ciel sleeping soundly, Ciel looked so peaceful, after Alois

watched over Ciel sleeping soundly for about 10 minuets he decided to wait for his Precious Ciel to

wake up, so Alois walked to the other side of the king sized bed and got himself under the covers next

to Ciel, after Alois waited there for about 10 minuets of waiting there he began to doze off closing his

eyes little by little until he had fallen asleep himself, waking up to Ciel soft pale hand on his cheek and

Ciel himself with his eyes open and wide admiring Alois as he was waking up, when Alois had opened

his eyes to find this sight, Ciel had pulled his hand back and began blushing hopping Alois didn't

notice him staring while he slept, but of course Alois didn't mind and just looked into Ciel's eyes with

starry eyes of his own and brought Ciel to sit up on the bed and hugged him quite tightly, this hug was

going on fir quite a long time as Ciel's and Alois's hands began to travel down more and more, Alois

had noticed that Ciel was doing the same move he was attempting to do himself and had figured out

what he was just up to and decided to bite his neck after tat long bite that had left bite marks, Alois

licked Ciel's neck to finish that bite off, Ciel with his eyes widened and a smirk on his face pushed him

away and had asked "what was that for" with that same devilish smirk on his face. "I was just hoping

to have some fun" Alois had said with his own devilish look on his face. Ciel's devilish smirk had

broken, as Ciel began to close his eyes and right when he closed his eyes, Alois when strait for him

forcing his lips onto Ciel's with a knockback for Ciel that pushed him down to were his back was on

the bed and Alois still forcefully kisses him, as Alois kisses got softer and more gentle Ciel began to

kiss him back giving that forceful feeling back to him by forcing his tongue into Alois's mouth, of

course Alois let him and began to bite Ciel's lip harder ad harder until it bled, the taste of blood went

through both of there mouths, Alois pushed Ciel down sliding on top of him, letting up from that long

forceful kiss and said "that taste just makes me so happy" and began kissing Ciel again getting more

of that taste into his mouth, as he also one by one unbuttoned Ciel's night shirt, Ciel tried to do the

same and moved his hands from Alois's shoulders and began to unbutton his shirt also, Alois had

gotten Ciel's shirt off first an naturally with Ciel's night shirt he didn't wear anything but that to bed,

Alois noticed he didn't have much work to do, so he just began to let his hands travel until Ciel had his

way with Alois's cloths, as Ciel finally got all of Alois's cloths off they let up from the long kiss and

began to let their hands travel across each others body's, and as Alois began traveling down Ciel's

body, by first licking his neck then down his chest down then his stomach, but right then he stopped

their and couldn't feel his entire body...

Alois woke up from what seemed like such a realistic dream, and began to scream and whine,

yelling and demanding for Claude. As Claude walked into Alois's bedroom with that blank serious look

on his face like always asking Alois what had happened, but the only thing that Alois could say was.

"I demand you to make this dream come true"

"Yes my Highness, but one question." he said with a puzzled look on his face"

"What is it Claude, spit it out." demanded Alois with an angry look on his face.

"does this dream have to come true with only Ciel" Claud had said with an evil smirk on his face"...


End file.
